The Wolf who Fell in Love with A Red-Haired Boy
by Ruvina no Ookami Hime
Summary: Ketika takdir mempertemukan sang Serigala dengan seorang anak berambut merah, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengira bahwa takdir juga yang nantinya akan memisahkan mereka./"Apa kau percaya pada yang namanya takdir, Rambut Merah?"/"...Kenapa Serigala dan manusia tidak bisa hidup bersama...?"/AU, AoKaga, rated T for sho-ai and cursing. Special for Kagami Taiga's Birthday!


**A/N: **Umm... Konnichiwa Minna-san... Rasanya udah lama banget Ruvi nggak buka FFn, ya... Jadi kangen rasanya ehehe... Yah, pokoknya ini oneshot spesial buat ultah Kagami, maaf banget ya kalo ngaret Kagami-kun... TwT Ini pertama kalinya Ruvi bikin oneshot sepanjang ini, jadi maaf juga kalau masih berantakan... Tapi Ruvi berharap semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya~ :)

* * *

.

"Tolong...!" Ia berusaha berteriak, namun air kembali masuk ke tenggorokannya dan membuatnya tersedak.

Tubuh kecilnya terombang-ambing di permukaan sungai, terbawa arus deras yang tak kunjung berhenti. Ia berusaha membuat tubuhnya tetap mengambang dia atas permukaan air, namun ia tak tahu berapa lama lagi ia bisa bertahan. Kedua mata beriris kemerahannya menatap dengan panik ke sekelilingnya, mencari apapun yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai pegangan. Tetesan-tetesan hujan yang turun dengan deras semakin mengaburkan pandangannya yang tak bisa melihat dengan baik di tengah kegelapan malam. Sambaran petir dan kilat yang disusul suara gemuruh memenuhi langit malam selagi ia berusaha tetap hidup.

Air sungai yang dingin perlahan membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia tak lagi bisa merasakan ujung-ujung jarinya, juga beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Pakaian tebal yang ia kenakan menjadi semakin berat karena menyerap air di sekelilingnya, menarik tubuhnya semakin jauh ke dalam air. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya tenggelam dengan cepat, namun tak peduli sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia terus tenggelam semakin dalam...

Hingga akhirnya, ia tak lagi bisa menyerap oksigen di atas sana.

_Siapapun, tolong..._

Di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai memudar, ia merasakan seseorang memegang lengannya dan menariknya perlahan ke atas.

Lalu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

~::~

**The Wolf who Fell in Love with a Red-Haired Boy**

A Red Riding Hood-inspired AominexKagami fanfiction

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Red Riding Hood © Charles Perrault

~::~

Specially presented for Kagami Taiga's Birthday 02/08/14

~::~

This fic is labeled as AU (Alternate Universe)

Rated T for sho-ai contents and cursing

No profit is made from this fic

Don't Like Don't Read!

Please Enjoy~!

~::~

* * *

.

"Taiga! Kau sudah bangun?" Seorang wanita paruh baya menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya sejenak dan menatap ke arah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam di depan meja makan dengan wajah mengantuk.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kagami Taiga tersebut hanya menggumam dengan malas sambil mengucek kedua matanya yang berwarna kemerahan. Bukan merah karena ia kurang tidur semalam, tapi karena memang begitulah warna iris mata yang ia warisi dari ayahnya. Ayah Kagami menghilang di sungai setelah menyelamatkan dirinya ketika ia baru berusia delapan tahun, jadi Kagami tak terlalu bisa mengingat sosok beliau. Walaupun begitu, Kagami tetap menghormati ayahnya yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya ketika itu. Tanpa ayahnya, mungkin Kagami tak akan bisa berada di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Taiga, ada apa? Kau terlihat kurang tidur..." Wanita paruh baya berambut kecoklatan itu kembali bertanya pada Kagami yang tak henti-hentinya mengucek matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bu... Hanya mimpi _itu_ lagi, tak usah dipikirkan," jawab Kagami seadanya sambil bergerak perlahan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

Mendengar jawaban dari anaknya, ibu Kagami diam-diam mengintip dari dapur dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia tahu bahwa mimpi yang dimaksud Kagami adalah mimpi mengenai kejadian tujuh tahun lalu, yang tak hanya membuat anak satu-satunya itu trauma selama beberapa waktu, tapi juga merenggut nyawa suaminya yang dicintainya. Tadi malam hujan memang turun dengan cukup deras, dan ibu Kagami yakin hal itulah yang membuat Kagami kembali mendapat mimpi buruk itu lagi.

"Tadinya ibu mau menyuruhmu mengantar pesanan ke desa sebelah, tapi setelah ibu pikir-pikir... mungkin sebaiknya tak usah saja." Ibu Kagami berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya di dapur.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, bu... Pesanan apa? Biar kuantar." Kagami mengintip ke dalam dapur sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan selembar handuk kecil.

Ibu Kagami lagi-lagi menatap ke arah anak kesayangannya dengan khawatir, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah bungkusan di atas meja dengan tatapan tak yakin.

"Tapi..."

.

.

.

* * *

Kagami kembali menatap ke arah hutan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Jalan menuju ke desa sebelah tak bisa dilalui karena hujan deras semalam, dan satu-satunya jalan lain menuju tempat tujuannya adalah dengan melalui hutan yang menghubungkan kedua desa tersebut.

Kagami bukannya tak mau melewati hutan itu, tapi setiap bagian dari tempat itu mau tak mau mengingatkannya kembali pada kejadian kelam di masa lalunya. Ia tak suka mengingat-ingat hal yang tak mengenakkan, jadi ia sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tak melewati hutan itu kecuali benar-benar terpaksa.

Selain itu, sejak dulu di hutan itu tinggal Serigala yang sering menyerang penduduk desa yang melewati hutan itu. Karena orang-orang takut pada Serigala, akhirnya dibuatlah sebuah jalur alternatif untuk menuju ke desa sebelah agar tak ada lagi warga desa yang terluka. Jalur ini memang lebih panjang karena harus memutar, tapi tentunya jauh lebih aman daripada harus melewati hutan. Dan sejak jalur alternatif itu dibuat, tak ada lagi seorang pun yang berani memasuki hutan karena takut diserang oleh Serigala yang menjaga tempat itu.

_Srek_.

Kagami tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang bukan berasal dari dirinya. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat sesosok bayangan hitam bersembunyi di balik pohon tak jauh darinya. Refleks, ia dengan segera memegang pisau yang terpasang di belakang pinggangnya, bersiap-siap seandainya bayangan hitam itu memutuskan untuk menyerangnya kapan saja.

Tapi sebelum sempat melakukan apa-apa, bayangan hitam itu tiba-tiba bergerak menjauh dan menghilang begitu saja ditelan pepohonan. Kagami hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya dengan perasaan bingung. Di dalam benaknya, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa bayangan hitam itu—apapun itu—tidak menyerangnya, namun berpikir bukanlah keahliannya. Jadi setelah memastikan bahwa bayangan hitam itu tak muncul lagi, ia pun memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya—tentunya sambil sesekali melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

Tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya melihat bayangan hitam itu tadi, Kagami akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah sungai besar yang menjadi pemisah antar kedua desa. Di atas sungai itu Kagami bisa melihat sebuah jembatan kayu yang diselimuti tumbuhan merambat dan lumut dimana-mana, menandakan usia jembatan itu yang telah cukup tua.

Melihat kondisi jembatan itu membuat Kagami sedikit ragu untuk melewati jembatan itu, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain untuk menyeberang. Sungai di bawahnya jelas terlalu lebar untuk dilompati, dan arus sungai itu terlalu deras sehingga tak memungkinkannya untuk berenang menyeberangingnya. Melihat arus deras sungai di bawahnya membuat Kagami kembali teringat pada masa lalunya, yang justru membuatnya ingin menyingkir dari tempat itu secepat mungkin.

Jadi setelah menenangkan dirinya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, Kagami pun memberanikan diri menginjakkan kakinya di atas jembatan itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tali pegangan yang terpasang di sisi jembatan gantung itu, sementara tangan kirinya berusaha memastikan ia tak menjatuhkan keranjang berisi pesanan ibunya ke sungai mengerikan yang ada di bawahnya.

Jembatan gantung itu berderak dan berayun setiap kali Kagami melangkah, membuatnya sesekali menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan berjalan terlalu cepat dan terpeleset oleh lapisan lumut di bawahnya, yang mungkin akan berakhir dengan adegan ia terjatuh ke sungai berarus deras di bawahnya. _Lagi_.

_DEG_.

Ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya tiba-tiba menyerang Kagami, membuat dadanya terasa sesak dalam sekejap. Ia bergerak mundur perlahan selagi pikirannya dipenuhi mimpi buruk, dan ketika Kagami tersadar dari trauma sesaatnya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya telah melewati tali pembatas di sisi jembatan. Kedua matanya otomatis melebar ketika ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya mulai jatuh dengan perlahan, terutama ketika ia tahu ia takkan berhasil menggapai tali di hadapannya.

Kagami lalu memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, bersiap merasakan permukaan air dingin menyambutnya di bawah sana.

Tapi sensasi dingin itu tak pernah datang.

Seseorang menarik tangan Kagami sebelum ia terjatuh ke dalam sungai, dan Kagami pun tertarik kembali ke atas jembatan dengan tubuh lemas dan napas terengah-engah. Siapapun itu yang menolong Kagami lalu 'berbaik hati' menarik bajunya ke sisi lain sungai, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan Kagami begitu saja di atas permukaan tanah yang sedikit lembab karena pengaruh hujan.

Kagami belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini ketika ia bertemu permukaan tanah. Selama beberapa saat, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berbaring di sana dengan napas yang memburu; bersyukur ia masih bisa hidup untuk saat itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?" Sebuah suara yang asing di telinga Kagami berteriak kepadanya. Suara itu terdengar dalam dan berat, tapi Kagami bisa merasakan segelintir kekhawatiran tersembunyi dalam kata-katanya.

Kagami perlahan membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terkatup rapat untuk melihat siapa yang menolongnya, namun apa yang ia temukan di depannya membuatnya benar-benar terkejut. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan rambut berwarna biru tua yang dipotong pendek, lengkap dengan sepasang telinga berbulu yang tumbuh di atas kepalanya dan ekor berbulu lebat yang sejak tadi terus bergerak-gerak kesana kemari.

Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi seorang Kagami sebelum ia menyadari makhluk apa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"S-SERIGALA!?" Kagami berteriak panik sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda bertelinga dan berekor Serigala itu.

"_Tch_. Kau pikir tadinya aku apa? Anak anjing?" Serigala itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan tampang kesal.

"Tapi—Tapi tadi kau menyelamatkanku! Tapi kau Serigala... Tapi—Bagaimana mungkin!?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. _Tch_." Serigala itu berkata sambil memberi Kagami sebuah tatapan sinis. "...dan kulihat kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, kalau begitu urusanku sudah selesai..." kata Serigala itu sambil berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkan Kagami.

"Tunggu...!" Kagami buru-buru mengambil sesuatu dari dalam keranjang yang dititipkan ibunya dan melemparkannya ke arah sang Serigala.

Serigala itu menangkap benda yang dilempar Kagami dengan sigap, yang ternyata adalah sebuah apel berwarna kemerahan; semerah rambut sang pelempar apel.

"...sebagai balas budi karena telah menolongku tadi," kata Kagami sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. Ia tak terbiasa berterima kasih pada orang lain, apalagi pada seekor Serigala. Tapi Serigala itu baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya, jadi memang sudah sepantasnya ia memberikan sesuatu sebagai bentuk balas budi.

Serigala itu bergantian menatap apel di tangannya dan Kagami, sebelum akhirnya melempar apel itu kembali ke arah Kagami yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan.

.

.

.

"KAU PIKIR AKU INI APA, HAH!? SEJAK KAPAN SERIGALA MAKAN BUAH-BUAHAN!? DAN LAGI, SEBUTIR APEL ITU JAUH DARI CUKUP UNTUK MEMBALAS BUDI, TAU!"

_JDUK._

* * *

.

.

.

"Hmm... Boleh juga makanan yang kau bawa, manusia..." Serigala itu menggumam sambil melahap pai daging yang tadinya dibawa Kagami untuk dimakannya di tengah perjalanan.

Sementara itu, Kagami yang entah bagaimana berakhir duduk di samping sang Serigala hanya bisa melihat makhluk berambut—atau berbulu?—biru gelap itu memakan makan siangnya sambil menekan bagian kepalanya yang masih berdenyut penuh rasa sakit karena ditinju oleh Serigala itu tadi. Sebenarnya Kagami sedikit tak rela memberikan makan siangnya pada seekor Serigala, tapi tanpa Serigala itu, mungkin dia sudah terjatuh ke sungai tadi dan terbawa arus ke entah kemana.

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang Serigala, Kagami sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah makhluk yang sedang sibuk memakan pai daging buatannya itu. Dari atas ke bawah, Serigala itu sebenarnya terlihat persis seperti manusia, hanya saja dengan tambahan sepasang telinga berbulu dan ekor lebat yang terus bergerak kesana-kemari. Tapi yang sebenarnya dipertanyakan oleh Kagami adalah bagaimana dia bisa berakhir duduk dengan santainya di sebelah Serigala itu, di bawah pohon yang terletak cukup jauh dari sungai tadi, sambil menunggu Serigala itu selesai makan, tanpa diserang sama sekali?

"Jadi... Umm... Kau tidak akan memakanku...?" Kagami tiba-tiba bertanya, tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan aneh yang tengah dialaminya.

Serigala yang duduk tepat di samping Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang rambut merah dengan tatapan sinis, sepertinya tak senang kegiatan makannya diganggu oleh sebuah pertanyaan asal.

"Memakanmu? Huh, dari mana ide itu muncul? Aku saja tak pernah melukai manusia, apalagi memakannya..." Serigala itu menjawab seadanya sambil menjilat remah-remah pai daging yang menempel di jari-jarinya.

Kagami mengernyitkan dahinya begitu mendengar jawaban sang Serigala.

"Tapi katanya kau suka menyerang orang-orang yang melewati hutan ini..."

Serigala itu menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon di belakangnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kagami, sebelah tangannya digunakan sebagai bantalan dari permukaan kayu yang keras dan tak rata sementara tangan satunya lagi sibuk membersihkan sela-sela giginya dengan kukunya yang panjang dan tajam.

"Aku tidak menyerang meraka, hanya menakut-nakuti mereka supaya mereka menjauh dari hutan ini. Jangankan menyerang atau melukai meraka, aku saja hampir tak pernah menyentuh mereka. Jangan menuduh seenaknya, Rambut Merah."

Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang bercabang begitu mendengar bagaimana sang Serigala memanggilnya.

"...Kenapa kau menjauhkan mereka dari hutan?" Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Kagami sebelum ia menggigit apel yang tadi dilempar sang Serigala kembali ke arahnya.

Serigala itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Kagami sebelum menghela napas panjang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang jauh ke atas langit, seakan tengah berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang telah lama sekali.

Untuk sesaat, Kagami merasa ia melihat kesedihan di kedua mata biru gelap milik sang Serigala.

"...Aku hanya tak ingin hal _itu_ terulang lagi."

Kagami mengerjap. _Hal itu? _Belasan pertanyaan lain tiba-tiba memenuhi benak Kagami. Namun sebelum ia sempat menanyakan satu pun dari pertanyaan itu, sang Serigala bangkit dari posisinya dan membersihkan bagian belakang pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor.

"Yah, pokoknya begitu. Aku tidak mau membahasnya. Kau juga, kalau sudah tak ada urusan di hutan ini cepatlah pergi. Kau mau pergi ke desa sebelah sana kan? Jalannya tak jauh lagi dari sini. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja selama kau tidak seenaknya meninggalkan jalan ini," kata sang Serigala sambil menoleh ke arah Kagami.

Kagami mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Serigala sebelum bangkit dari posisinya dan merapikan pakaiannya. Melihat sang rambut merah sudah tak ada masalah, Serigala itu lalu bermaksud meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi sebelum ia sempat pergi terlalu jauh, Kagami melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat sang Serigala terhenti di tempatnya.

"Hei, umm... Apa kau berpikir... kita akan bertemu lagi?"

.

.

.

"Apa kau percaya pada yang namanya takdir?" Sang Serigala bertanya balik.

Kagami terdiam untuk beberapa saat, berpikir.

"Entahlah, mungkin iya, kenapa?"

Sang Serigala menaikkan sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis begitu mendengar jawaban sang rambut merah.

"Kalau begitu mungkin jawabannya 'iya'. Teruslah berharap, Rambut Merah."

Dan Serigala itu pun menghilang dari hadapan Kagami sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

.

.

.

_Hah. Hah. Hah..._

Kagami berlari secepat yang ia bisa sambil berusaha menghindari pepohonan di depannya, walau ia sendiri tak yakin ke mana ia sebenarnya berlari. Satu-dua tetesan air yang turun dari langit berubah menjadi hujan deras dengan cepat, dan pandangannya semakin memburuk dengan tak adanya sumber cahaya yang berarti di tengah kegelapan. Matahari baru saja terbenam beberapa saat yang lalu, dan Kagami setengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena pulang selarut ini.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja berhenti dan bermalam di dalam hutan itu—ia yakin ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri hanya untuk semalam, terutama karena sang Serigala terbukti tak lagi menjadi ancaman untuknya—seandainya langit tak memutuskan untuk menurunkan hujan sederas itu lagi malam itu.

Kagami tak bermasalah dengan hujan, tapi yang ia permasalahkan adalah—

_CTAR!_

_Petir._

Terkejut karena mendengar suara petir di belakangnya, Kagami tersandung akar pohon dan terjatuh ke sebuah turunan curam. Ia berusaha berpegangan pada apapun yang ia bisa, namun tubuhnya terus berguling menuruni permukaan tanah yang tak datar itu, ditarik oleh gravitasi yang tak mengenal kata berhenti. Setelah beberapa saat terus berguling turun dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran, Kagami tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah hantaman keras di tubuhnya dan hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu adalah kegelapan.

* * *

_Ngh_.

Kagami terbangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama di bagian kepalanya yang terasa amat pusing sekarang. Ia perlahan membuka matanya, dan yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah kegelapan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya pada kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, dan setelah matanya sedikit terbiasa, ia bisa melihat atap ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu, dinding kayu, sebuah jendela, dan cahaya remang-remang yang ia duga berasal dari sebuah lilin di sisi kanannya.

Kagami mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa seperti akan meledak kapan saja, terkejut ketika ia menemukan darah dan sesuatu yang berwarna gelap dan berbau menyengat di tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun." Kagami tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah suara yang dalam dan berat dari sisi kanannya, yang ia duga tengah berbicara kepadanya.

Kagami berusaha menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, tapi sebuah tangan berukuran besar menghentikannya.

"Jangan menengok. Nanti obatnya jatuh dari kepalamu." Suara itu lagi. Entah mengapa, Kagami merasa pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Sebuah suara yang terdengar akrab, dan sedikit membuatnya tenang walau ia bahkan tak tahu sedang di mana ia sekarang.

Kagami menyipitkan kedua matanya, berusaha mengidentifikasi sosok yang kini ada di atasnya.

"...Seri...gala...?"

"Bukan, aku anak anjing. Sekarang diam dan biarkan aku membalut lukamu." Suara berat milik sang Serigala kembali mengeluarkan perintah.

Kagami terkekeh pelan begitu mengenali sosok di atasnya. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu, tapi mungkin ia merasa sedikit aman bersama sang Serigala yang terkenal menakutkan di desanya.

"Apa yang... terjadi?" Kagami bertanya dengan suara serak yang terdengar begitu lemah, sampai-sampai ia tak yakin apa itu tadi suaranya atau bukan.

"Kau terjatuh ke dalam jurang, menabrak sebatang pohon yang tak hanya membuatmu terluka parah, tapi juga menyelamatkan nyawamu." Serigala itu menjelaskan dengan tenang sambil menarik lepas pita berwarna abu-abu yang terikat di lehernya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku...? Dan lagi, darimana kau mendapat pita itu...?" Kagami bertanya lagi setelah berkali-kali berdehem, kali ini dengan suaranya yang lebih mendekati normal.

"...Seseorang memberikannya padaku dulu, dan aku hanya kebetulan lewat lalu menemukanmu," jawabnya sambil membalut kepala Kagami dengan hati-hati.

"_Heh_. Kurasa aku berutang nyawa dua kali padamu sekarang," kata Kagami sambil tertawa renyah.

"Itu artinya kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, bodoh," balas Serigala itu sambil mengikat sisa pitanya di sisi kepala Kagami.

Kagami mengangkat tangannya untuk mengecek balutan di kepalanya yang—di luar dugaannya—ternyata cukup rapi untuk ukuran seekor Serigala.

"Bisa kau bangun?" Serigala itu bertanya sambil menyodorkan lengannya.

Kagami berpegangan pada lengan Serigala itu dan menarik dirinya bangun. Sedikit sulit, memang, tapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil duduk di atas tempat tidur berseprai putih—yang ia perhatikan penuh noda kotor di mana-mana—tempatnya berbaring tadi.

"Jadi, ini di mana...?" Kagami bertanya selagi melayangkan pandangannya berkeliling. Ada meja dan kursi di tengah ruangan, kursi panjang di sisi lain ruangan, bahkan sebuah kompor sederhana di sudut ruangan. Sebuah tempat yang sedikit aneh untuk tempat tinggal seekor Serigala, dan Kagami yakin bukan Serigala itu yang membangunnya.

"Cuma rumah kecil di tengah hutan, aku menemukannya beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang meninggalinya, jadi kuputuskan untuk tinggal di sini," jawab Serigala itu sambil membereskan apapun itu yang ada di atas meja.

Kagami hanya memberinya tatapan aneh seakan mempertanyakan kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku tak memakan pemiliknya, jika itu yang mau kau tanyakan." Sang Serigala berkata lagi sebelum Kagami bahkan berkata apa-apa.

"A-ah, aku bukannya melihat ke arahmu, tapi aku memperhatikan barang-barang yang ada di atas meja," kata Kagami sambil mennunjuk ke barang yang dimaksudnya. "Ada mangkuk berisi cairan gelap aneh yang tadi juga ada di kepalaku."

"Itu bukan cairan gelap aneh. Itu obat yang kugunakan untuk mengobatimu, bodoh. Kau sudah merasa baikan, kan, sekarang?"

Kagami segera memegang kepalanya untuk mengecek, dan benar saja, sakit kepala yang tadi benar-benar menyiksanya kini hilang seakan-akan ia tak pernah mengalaminya sama sekali.

"Sekarang begitu kau menanyakannya, benar juga..." kata Kagami setengah bingung dan setengah takjub. "Jadi, kau bisa membuat obat sendiri!?"

Serigala itu menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tak gatal begitu melihat Kagami yang terlihat kagum padanya.

"Yah, aku sendiri sering terluka, jadi..."

_CTAR!_

Suara petir yang seakan membelah langit terdengar dari luar ruangan itu, membuat sang Serigala otomatis menurunkan kedua telinganya. Sebuah kilatan putih bisa terlihat menyambar di kejauhan dari jendela sebelum menghilang dengan amat cepat, secepat Kagami yang tiba-tiba melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan segera bersembunyi do bawah meja.

Sang Serigala yang kebingungan melihatnya lalu berjongkok di samping Kagami yang kini duduk gemetaran di bawah meja sambil memeluk kedua lututnya; kepalanya ditundukkan dalam-dalam dan kedua matanya terkatup rapat, seakan atap rumah itu akan runtuh kapan saja.

"Kau... jangan-jangan... kau takut petir?"

_CTAR!_

Petir menyambar lagi tepat setelah sang Serigala menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan ketika Kagami menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam setelah mendengar suara petir, Serigala itu merasa seakan pertanyaannya telah terjawab. Melihat Kagami yang ketakutan seperti itu membuat sang Serigala tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu dari masa lalunya. Ketika sesosok anak kecil juga mengalami apa yang dialami Kagami saat ini, ketika anak itu tak memiliki siapapun untuk berlindung dari ketakutannya...

Sang Serigala bergerak nyaris tanpa suara mendekati Kagami dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh sang rambut merah yang ketakutan; membuat kedua mata kemerahan Kagami membelalak karena terkejut.

"Apa yang—"

Tidak hanya berhenti di situ, sang Serigala lalu menarik Kagami mendekat dengan amat perlahan dan mendekapnya; seakan Kagami adalah sebuah boneka beruang raksasa dan sang Serigala adalah seorang anak kecil yang telah lama menginginkan boneka beruang itu.

"Dulu ketika aku masih kecil, aku juga takut pada petir." Sang Serigala tiba-tiba berkata dengan suara yang begitu dalam, lembut, dan menenangkan, membuat ketakutan Kagami perlahan memudar. "Setiap kali hujan turun dan petir menyambar berkali-kali, aku selalu berharap ada seseorang di sampingku untuk memelukku seperti ini. Aku membayangkan betapa hangat dan nyaman rasanya jika orang seperti itu memang ada..."

Sang Serigala memeluk Kagami semakin erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"...Tapi pada akhirnya, aku tetap sendirian..."

Mendengar cerita sang Serigala, Kagami lalu teringat akan dirinya sendiri. Dulu setiap kali hujan turun dan petir menyambar di luar sana, ibunya akan memeluknya dengan erat semalaman hingga ia tertidur dengan pulas. Dan ketika ia bangun keesokan paginya, hujan telah berhenti dan matahari akan bersinar dengan cerah, membuatnya melupakan apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya.

Kagami tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang tua sang Serigala, tapi ia membayangkan rasanya pasti benar-benar menyedihkan rasanya untuk tak memiliki seseorang di sisinya ketika ia tengah ketakutan seperti itu. Setiap hari menghabiskan hari-harinya dalam kesendirian, dijauhi oleh semua orang hanya karena ia terlahir sebagai Serigala... Tak memiliki seorang pun teman maupun seseorang yang bisa diajak mengobrol... Rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan...

.

_...Kenapa..?_

.

_...Kenapa manusia dan Serigala tak bisa hidup bersama...?_

.

.

.

* * *

_Duk. Duk. Duk._

Sang Serigala terbangun oleh suara keras yang berasal dari pintu rumahnya. Ia tak yakin sejak kapan ia tertidur, tapi yang pasti ia terbangun dengan sang rambut merah masih berada di dekapannya. Seperti dugaannya, makhluk yang ada di dekapannya itu pun kini tengah tertidur, membuat ia harus berhati-hati ketika bergerak agar tak membangunkannya. Sang rambut merah mungkin masih kelelahan setelah apa yang terjadi tadi, jadi ia membutuhkan sebanyak mungkin istirahat untuk segera pulih seperti semula.

_Duk. Duk. Duk._

_Tch_. Sang Serigala merutuk dalam hati pada siapapun yang ada di luar sana dan terus mengetuk pintunya dengan tak sabaran, walau sebenarnya ia tahu siapa yang mungkin ada di luar sana.

Serigala itu mendorong meja yang ada di atasnya dengan hati-hati, lalu bangkit sambil mengangkat sang rambut merah kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Ia mengambil sebuah selimut tipis yang tak pernah ia pakai sebelumnya dan menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti sang rambut merah, sebelum akhirnya beranjak untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

Seperti yang ia duga, seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan pakaian serba hitam berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Ada apa Satsu—"

"Dai-chan, kudengar kau bertemu dengan manusia lagi. Itu tidak benar, kan? Iya, kan? Aku yakin mereka hanya salah lihat atau—" Gadis itu menghentikan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat sesosok manusia berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau berisik, Satsuki. Bicaranya di luar saja." Serigala itu mendorong sang gadis keluar sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan amat pelan agar tak membangunkan sang rambut merah. Beruntung hujan sudah berhenti turun sehingga mereka bisa bicara di luar tanpa perlu kebasahan.

"Dai-chan, tadi itu—Apa itu benar-benar manusia!?" Gadis bernama Satsuki itu berteriak panik ke arah sang Serigala.

Serigala itu menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil mendesah panjang. Tadinya ia berniat untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari Satsuki, tapi sekarang begitu gadis berambut merah muda itu telah melihat sang rambut merah, sepertinya tak ada lagi yang bisa ia sembunyikan darinya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Satsuki... Ia terluka dan aku hanya berusaha menolongnya. Tak ada yang salah dengan itu, kan?" Serigala itu berusaha menjelaskan pada gadis di hadapannya yang kini hanya bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut, bingung, khawatir, dan horror bercampur menjadi satu.

"Menolongnya? Maksudmu seperti yang terjadi tujuh tahun lalu, ketika kau nyaris mati gara-gara menolong anak itu? Jika aku tak kebetulan lewat ketika itu dan menyelamatkanmu, kau bahkan tak akan ada di sini sekarang, Dai-chan!" Satsuki lagi-lagi berteriak, kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Ya, Satsuki pertama kali bertemu dengan sang Serigala tujuh tahun lalu, ketika ia tak sengaja menemukan Serigala itu sekarat di tengah hutan dan memutuskan untuk menolongnya. Satsuki adalah seorang penyihir yang dulu tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di tengah hutan, sebelum akhirnya memberikan rumah itu untuk sang Serigala karena ia harus pindah ke tempat lain. Ia juga yang mengajarkan Serigala itu cara membuat obat dan mengobati diri sendiri, agar Serigala itu baik-baik saja setelah penyihir itu meninggalkannya.

"Aku tahu kejadian waktu itu memang salahku, Satsuki, tapi apa kau kira aku bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja di tengah hutan dengan kondisi terluka parah seperti ini? Dia bisa saja mati di sana, Satsuki!" Serigala itu mau tak mau ikut berteriak karena kesal.

"Kau tidak mengerti telah melibatkan diri dalam apa, Dai-chan." Penyihir itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sebelum menatap sang Serigala dengan kedua mata merah mudanya. "Serigala dan manusia tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dalam sejarah manusia, ketika Serigala dan manusia bertemu, maka sang Serigala akan mati pada akhirnya. Mati, Dai-chan! Aku hanya berusaha menjauhkanmu dari bahaya, tidakkah kau mengerti!?"

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Satsuki. Aku sudah menjauhi manusia selama bertahun-tahun seperti yang kau katakan dan tak terjadi apa-apa padaku. Mendekati satu orang manusia tak akan melukaiku, Satsuki."

Satsuki lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, raut wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi sedih. "Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Dia terluka karenamu, Dai-chan. Karena kau tak terluka, maka ia yang akan terkena dampaknya. Selama kau masih terus bersamanya, ia akan terus terluka. Terus-menerus, hingga salah satu dari kalian akhirnya mati."

Kedua mata _cerulean_ sang Serigala melebar tak percaya begitu mendengar kata-kata Satsuki.

"...Tidak..."

"Ketika Serigala dan manusia bertemu, mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk berpisah, Dai-chan. Kau bisa memilih untuk terus bersamanya dan melukainya, atau kalian berpisah untuk selamanya; dan ia tetap hidup untuk menjalani sisa umurnya."

Sang Serigala hanya bisa diam terpaku di tempatnya begitu mengetahui kenyataannya, ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar tak bisa tergambarkan. Ia tak bisa lagi berkata-kata untuk membantah pernyataan Satsuki, karena jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tahu bahwa semua yang dikatakan Satsuki benar.

"Kumohon, Dai-chan... Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka karena ini... Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah akhir yang bahagia, untuk kalian berdua..."

Sebuah tangan besar yang mendarat di bahunya menghentikan kata-kata Satsuki. Sang penyihir berambut merah muda lalu mendongak ke arah sang Serigala, yang bahkan tak mengangkat kepalanya sedikit pun untuk melihat Satsuki.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Satsuki... Aku... aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir sendirian..." Serigala itu berkata nyaris tanpa nada, membuat Satsuki hampir bisa merasakan kesedihan yang kini tengah menghancurkannya dari dalam.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk walau yakin sang Serigala tak bisa melihatnya, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Serigala itu sendirian seperti yang diinginkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Serigala itu menghantamkan kepalan tangannya sekuat tenaga ke dinding rumahnya, kepalanya ditundukkan dengan penuh kekesalan karena ia tahu ia tak punya pilihan; dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengubahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apanya yang _akhir yang bahagia_?"

Segelintir air mata turun membasahi wajah sang Serigala, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh tanpa sempat diseka oleh punggung tangan bercakar tajam milik sang Serigala.

.

.

.

"_Sial..._"

* * *

.

Kagami terbangun keesokan paginya dengan tubuh dan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik. Ia tak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, atau bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di tempat tidur dengan selembar selimut tipis menutupi tubuhnya. Satu hal yang pertama kali ia sadari ketika bangun tidur, adalah bahwa sang Serigala tak lagi ada di sisinya.

Ia mengecek ke sekitar rumah kecil yang ia jadikan tempat bermalam itu sambil terus memanggil sang Serigala, setengah berharap Serigala itu akan muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pohon dan mengatainya 'bodoh' lagi karena terlalu berisik.

Tapi Serigala itu tak juga muncul bahkan setelah Kagami menunggu cukup lama, seakan menghilang begitu saja. Kagami tak tahu ke mana sang Serigala menghilang, tapi ia harus segera kembali ke desanya sebelum orang-orang mulai khawatir karena ia tak kunjung kembali. Jadi setelah mengecek ulang ke sekitar tempat itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan masih tak menemukan sang Serigala, Kagami akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang tanpa bertemu dengan sang pemilik rumah lebih dulu.

Sebenarnya Kagami ingin berterima kasih pada sang Serigala, tapi ia bisa selalu kembali nanti untuk sekadar berterima kasih. Oh, dan mungkin kali selanjutnya ia pergi ke hutan itu untuk menemui sang Serigala, ia akan sekalian membawa pai daging kesukaan Serigala itu. Kagami tertawa begitu mengingat bagaimana sang Serigala memakan pai daging buatannya dengan begitu lahap, dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah merasa kehilangan Serigala itu.

Kagami menoleh ke arah rumah kecil yang ditinggali oleh sang Serigala untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tak menyadari bahwa sesosok bayangan hitam sejak tadi memperhatikannya dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

.

.

.

Kagami sampai di desanya lebih cepat dari yang ia kira, setengah terkejut ia tak tersesat berkat bantuan matahari yang bersinar terang di atas kepalanya. Satu hal lagi yang tidak Kagami kira, adalah bagaimana ibunya dan para penduduk desa terlihat begitu terkejut ketika ia berjalan memasuki desa. Mereka mengira ia telah dimangsa oleh sang Serigala karena tak kembali sejak tadi malam, jadi mereka benar-benar tak menyangka Kagami akan kembali seperti ini.

Melihat kekhawatiran mereka, Kagami lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin, mengenai sang Serigala yang ternyata tak seburuk yang mereka kira, bagaimana Serigala itu menyelamatkannya—dua kali—dan akhirnya membawanya pulang ke sebuah rumah di tengah hutan dan mengobatinya. Sebagian besar penduduk desa tak percaya dengan ceritanya, tapi beberapa dari mereka terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang Kagami ceritakan.

Kagami lalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menemui Serigala itu lagi nanti siang sambil membawa pai daging buatannya untuk berterima kasih. Ibunya terlihat takut dan khawatir mendengar hal itu, tapi pada akhirnya Kagami berhasil meyakinkan ibunya untuk membiarkannya pergi. Setelah mendapat ijin dari ibunya, Kagami pun bergegas menuju ke dapur dan mulai membuat pai daging keahliannya, tak sabar untuk segera melihat sang Serigala lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

"Serigala! Oi, Serigala! Aku tahu kau ada di suatu tempat di hutan ini, jadi keluarlah! Aku bawa pai daging kesukaanmu! Oi, Serigala!" Kagami meneriakkan hal yang sama berulang kali sepanjang jalan setapak yang ia lalui di hutan, berharap sang Serigala akan muncul tiba-tiba dari balik salah satu pohon yang ia lewati.

"Aah, berisik sekali. Orang bodoh macam apa yang masuk ke hutan dan seenaknya memanggil Serigala untuk menemuinya?"

Kagami tersenyum begitu mendengar suara yang telah amat dikenalnya. Seperti dugaan Kagami, sang Serigala tiba-tiba muncul di atas pohon di depannya, bertengger di atas salah satu ranting pohon layaknya seekor burung hantu. Dengan gerakan yang lincah, Serigala itu melompat dari atas pohon dan mendarat di permukaan tanah di bawahnya nyaris tanpa suara. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Kagami dengan tampang kesal dan mengantuk, seakan ia tak tidur semalaman karena melakukan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau balik lagi ke sini? Kupikir aku sudah menyuruhmu menjauhi hutan kalau tak ada urusan penting."

Kagami mengangkat keranjang yang dibawanya ke hadapan sang Serigala. Wangi masakan lezat langsung tercium oleh hidung tajam sang Serigala, membuatnya lapar dalam seketika.

"Aku membawakanmu pai daging sebagai tanda terima kasih," kata Kagami sambil menyengir lebar ke arah Serigala di hadapannya.

Sang Serigala bergantian melihat ke arah Kagami dan keranjang yang dipegang sang rambut merah, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku tak butuh. Cepat tinggalkan hutan ini." Dua kalimat pendek yang membuat Kagami terkejut dan langsung menurunkan keranjangnya.

Kagami mengerjap beberapa kali penuh kebingungan. Ia yakin kemarin ia baru saja melihat sang Serigala melahap habis pai daging buatannya tanpa menyisakannya sedikit pun, tapi sekarang Serigala yang sama malah mengusirnya dari hutan itu. Apa Kagami melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya—"

Sang Serigala mengerutkan dahinya dengan kesal. Ia tak mengira sang rambut merah akan sekeras kepala ini.

"Sudah kubilang... AKU TIDAK BUTUH!" Serigala itu berbalik dan menepis keranjang yang dibawa oleh Kagami, menghempaskan benda itu ke sebuah batang pohon yang membuat isinya jatuh berantakan ke tanah.

Melihat makanan yang telah dibuatnya dengan susah payah dibuang percuma begitu saja lantas membuat Kagami marah besar. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sang Serigala selama ia tak ada, tapi makhluk itu tak perlu berbuat sampai sejauh ini, kan?

Tangan Kagami refleks bergerak maju dan menarik baju yang dikenakan sang Serigala mendekat ke arahnya.

"Oi, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi kau tidak perlu membuang-buang makanan, kan? Kalau kau tidak mau, bilang saja tidak mau, jangan malah membuangnya! Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya untukmu, tau!" Kagami berteriak ke arah sang Serigala.

"Siapa suruh kau membuatnya? Kau saja yang seenaknya membuatkannya untukku tanpa kuminta. _Tch_. Sekarang kalau kau tak ada urusan lagi denganku, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk kukerjakan." Serigala itu berkata setengah menggeram sebelum menepis tangan Kagami dengan mudah dan berbalik membelakangi sang rambut merah yang kesal.

"Oi, tunggu! Urusanku denganmu belum selesai!" Kagami berlari mengejar sang Serigala dan menarik bagian belakang bajunya untuk menghentikannya.

Sang Serigala, bagaimanapun, memiliki refleks jauh lebih baik dari manusia, jadi mudah baginya untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Kagami dari bajunya dan balik mendorong Kagami hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Tak hanya sampai di situ, Serigala itu lalu menghimpit Kagami dengan tubuhnya, mencegah Kagami untuk menyerang balik sang Serigala.

Serigala itu lalu mencengkeram kerah baju Kagami dan menarik dirinya sendiri mendekat hingga wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan napas sang rambut merah di wajah kesalnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa saja memakanmu sekarang juga, Rambut Merah." Sang Serigala berkata pelan dengan suaranya yang dalam dan berat sambil menggerakkan salah satu cakarnya menyusuri sisi tubuh Kagami. "Kau bukan apa-apa dibanding diriku."

Kagami menatap ke arah sang Serigala dengan kesal. Bukan lagi karena masalah pai dagingnya yang kini tercecer di bawah pohon, tapi karena ia merasa begitu lemah. Ia benar-benar tak berdaya di hadapan sang Serigala, dan Kagami kesal karena hal itu.

"_Sial_," desis Kagami yang kini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap ke arah sang Serigala yang berada tepat di atasnya.

Serigala itu menatap balik ke arah Kagami dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, kedua mata _cerulean_ nya menatap Kagami dalam-dalam seakan memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Kagami bisa merasakan sang Serigala semakin menumpukan berat badannya kepada dirinya, dan ketika ia berpikir sang Serigala akan benar-benar menyerang dan memakannya, Serigala itu malah melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Kagami.

"Jangan pernah kembali lagi ke hutan ini. Aku muak melihat wajahmu. Kalau kau berjanji untuk tak memasuki hutan ini lagi, aku mungkin akan membiarkanmu—"

_JDUG._

Kesal mendengar kata-kata sang Serigala, Kagami manabrakkan kepalanya ke dahi Serigala itu dan membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang. Sang Serigala yang tak memperkirakan serangan itu sebelumnya hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya terhempas ke belakang dan mendarat dengan keras di permukaan tanah, sebuah noda kemerahan mulai terbentuk di atas kedua alisnya.

"Tanpa disuruh juga aku tak akan pernah kembali ke tempat menyebalkan ini. Memangnya siapa yang mau bertemu dengan Serigala tak tahu berterima kasih seperti dirimu? Huh, lebih baik aku diam di rumah dan membuat pai daging daripada membuang-buang waktu di sini. Aku pergi dari sini." Kagami berkata dengan kesal sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan sang Serigala yang hanya bisa duduk diam di tempatnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat setelah Kagami meninggalkan sang Serigala, seorang penyihir berambut merah muda tiba-tiba muncul dari balik salah satu pohon dan mendarat di samping sang Serigala dengan sapu terbangnya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat dalam diam sambil menunggu sang rambut merah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku melihat semuanya tadi. Rasanya pasti berat, tapi kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Dai-chan. Sekarang ia bisa menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan tenang dan hal yang sama juga berlaku padamu." Satsuki berkata sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah sang Serigala.

"...Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Satsuki?" Serigala itu bertanya sambil bangkit dari posisinya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia lalu berjalan menghampiri keranjang yang tadi telah dibawakan Kagami untuknya

"Tentu saja, Dai-chan. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua."

"Aku tak peduli dengan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya tak ingin melihat dia terluka lagi karenaku," gumam sang Serigala sambil berlutut di depan keranjang berwarna kecoklatan itu. Pai daging yang dibuat sang rambut merah terlihat hancur berantakan dan tercecer di tanah.

Serigala itu mengambil salah satu potongan pai daging yang tergeletak di tanah dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan sedikit tanah bercampur ke dalam pai daging itu, tapi rasanya masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia memakannya.

"_Sial_. Rasanya benar-benar enak." Serigala itu menggumam sambil menahan air mata yang menumpuk di sudut matanya.

Ditubruk seperti itu oleh sang rambut merah memang menyakitkan, tapi hatinya terasa jauh lebih sakit dan dadanya terasa lebih sesak sampai-sampai luka di dahinya tak lagi berarti baginya. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang memiliki perasaan pada sang rambut merah hingga membuatnya merasa sesakit ini sekarang. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri, tapi ia tak bisa membenci sang rambut merah yang telah membuatnya memiliki perasaan itu.

"Apa rasanya benar-benar seenak itu? Aku jadi ingin mencobanya juga..."

_BUK._

"Dai-chan?"

Serigala itu tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja ke permukaan tanah, seakan-akan ia hanya tertidur karena kelelahan. Tapi bahkan setelah Satsuki mengguncangkan tubuhnya dan terus memanggil namanya, Serigala itu tak juga kembali sadar.

"Dai-chan!"

.

.

.

* * *

Kagami menendang sebuah kerikil tak bersalah yang kebetulan ada di jalannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Serigala itu tadi, tapi ia juga merasa setengah bersalah karena terlalu cepat naik darah. Walaupun ia yakin bahwa Serigala yang tadi ditemuinya adalah Serigala yang sama yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dua kali kemarin, tapi sifat keduanya benar-benar bertolak belakang. Kagami yakin sesuatu terjadi ketika ia tertidur tadi malam, atau mungkin ketika ia tak bisa menemukan Serigala itu tadi pagi. Tapi tak peduli sebesar apa kecurigaan Kagami pada apa yang terjadi pada sang Serigala, hal itu tak akan membantunya menemukan kebenaran.

"Sial, aku benar-benar tak mengerti." Kagami berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil—lagi-lagi—menendang sebuah batu kerikil yang ada di depannya.

Mungkin Kagami akan mencoba kembali ke hutan itu lagi besok, setelah ia lebih tenang dari sekarang. Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah segera pulang ke rumahnya dan berendam di air panas supaya—

"Hei, kau, diam di tempatmu!" Sebuah suara yang tinggi melengking terdengar dari arah belakang Kagami, membuatnya refleks menoleh ke belakang.

Detik selanjutnya, sesuatu berwarna merah muda melesat ke arah Kagami dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum akhirnya berhenti hanya beberapa senti dari wajah sang rambut merah. Sesuatu itu ternyata adalah sesosok gadis berambut merah muda dengan pakaian serba hitam yang duduk di atas sebuah sapu model lama, yang entah bagaimana bisa terbang melawan gravitasi. Kagami memperhatikan gadis itu baik-baik dari atas ke bawah, berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang ia lihat.

"...Penyihir...? Tapi apa yang—"

"Kau! Kau manusia yang memberikan Dai-chan makanan itu, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!?" Penyihir itu berteriak panik ke arah Kagami yang hanya bisa melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah kebingungan. Di tengah kepanikan yang diperlihatkan oleh penyihir itu, Kagami bisa melihat air mata memupuk di pelupuk matanya, siap dijatuhkan kapan saja.

"Dai-chan? Makanan? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarankan!" Kagami berseru balik sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Satsuki menatap ke arah Kagami dengan bingung setengah kesal. Ia yakin pasti manusia itu yang membuat sang Serigala menjadi seperti tadi, tapi kenapa ia bertingkah seperti tak tahu apa-apa?

"Ikuti aku!" seru sang penyihir sambil menarik Kagami ke atas sapu terbangnya dan melesat pergi secepat kilat sebelum sang rambut merah sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

.

"Serigala!? Apa yang terjadi!?" Kagami melompat turun dari sapu terbang sang penyihir dan segera berlari menghampiri sang Serigala.

"Aku tak tahu, ia pingsan setelah memakan makanan darimu. Kupikir kau yang membuatnya jadi begini..." Satsuki berkata sambil menyodorkan sepotong pai daging yang tadi dibuat Kagami.

Kagami mendekatkan potongan pai itu ke dekat hidungnya dan mengendusnya baik-baik, berhasil menangkap bau manis bercampur pahit yang tersamarkan di balik bau daging.

"...Ini racun Lupus, racun yang dulu digunakan di desaku untuk berburu, sebelum dihentikan karena ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menelannya..." Kagami menggumam pelan, namun masih cukup keras untuk didengar Satsuki.

"Lupus!? Bukankah itu racun berbahaya yang bisa membunuh dalam hitungan menit!?" Satsuki berteriak terkejut.

Kagami mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. "Dulu penawarnya ada banyak di desaku, tapi setelah racun ini dianggap terlalu berbahaya, semua penawarnya juga ikut dimusnahkan bersama racunnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu masih ada orang yang memiliki racun ini..." Kagami menundukkan kepalanya, merasa kesal karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Sudah kuduga, semuanya berjalan seperti yang sudah ditakdirkan..." Satsuki menggumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyeka air mata yang ada di sudut matanya.

Kagami mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar kata-kata Satsuki.

"Takdir? Apa maksudmu?"

"Serigala dan manusia... mereka tak boleh bersama... Itu adalah bagian dari kutukan Serigala. Jika keduanya memutuskan untuk melanggar takdir ini dan terus bersama... maka salah satu dari mereka akan terus terluka... hingga akhirnya... salah satu dari mereka akan mati. Itulah mengapa... Serigala itu menghindarimu... Agar kau tak lagi terluka... agar ia tak mati seperti yang pernah tertulis di sejarah manusia... Semuanya ia lakukan hanya untukmu, tapi pada akhirnya tetap ia yang harus terluka... Semua ini salahmu! Seandainya kalian tak bertemu ketika itu... Seandainya kalian tak pernah bertemu... Ia tidak akan seperti ini sekarang!" Satsuki menjelaskan sambil sesenggukkan, berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Kagami yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya penuh perasaan terkejut. Ia belum pernah mendengar mengenai takdir maupun kutukan Serigala yang baru saja dijelaskan Satsuki, jadi ia benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa. Jika yang dikatakan Satsuki memang benar, maka hal itu menjelaskan semuanya. Sikap aneh sang Serigala, mengapa Serigala itu menyuruhnya untuk tak pernah kembali ke hutan lagi, juga mengapa Kagami tak bisa menemukan sang Serigala tadi pagi... Semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu jelas... dan menyesakkan pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Sial, apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya...!?" Kagami bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan kesal, kedua tangannya dikepalkan di sisi tubuhnya.

"...Tunggu dulu... racun Lupus..."

Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

"Oi, penyihir! Kau tahu desa Seirin di seberang sungai? Ada sebuah rumah milik tukang obat di atas bukit dan dia kenalanku, mungkin dia masih memiliki penawarnya! Bilang saja: Kagami Taiga memerlukan penawar racun Lupus, secepatnya! Kau bisa terbang lebih cepat dariku, kalau kau pergi sekarang mungkin masih sempat!" Kagami berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah desa yang ia maksud.

"Benarkah? K-kalau begitu, aku berangkat ke sana sekarang!" Penyihir itu berkata sambil buru-buru menyeka air matanya dan mempersiapkan sapu terbangnya.

Kagami mengangguk ke arah sang penyihir. Ia yakin dirinya melihat penawar racun Lupus di salah satu rak milik tukang obat itu kemarin ketika mengantarkan pesanan ibunya, tapi ia hanya bisa berharap penglihatannya tak salah dan penyihir itu bisa kembali sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Kuserahkan semuanya padamu."

"Aku akan segera kembali, Kagami Taiga." Dan penyihir itu pun melesat secepat kilat membelah langit yang mulai gelap karena dipenuhi awan mendung.

_Sial, sekarang bertambah satu lagi hal yang harus dikhawatirkan Kagami_.

"Heh, jadi namamu memang Kagami Taiga..." Sebuah suara menyadarkan Kagami dari lamunannya.

"Serigala!" Kagami segera berlutut di samping tubuh sang Serigala yang telah sadarkan diri, sebelah tangannya refleks bergerak untuk menahan kepala sang Serigala.

"Oi, kau sudah sadar!? Serigala!"

Serigala itu memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum membukanya kembali.

"Serigala, Serigala... Berisik sekali... Aku juga punya nama, tau..." Serigala itu berkata pelan sambil menatap ke arah Kagami.

"Apa yang—Bukan itu yang seharusnya kita bicarakan! Tunggu—kau bahkan tidak seharusnya bicara—"

"_Daiki_."

Kagami terdiam.

"Itu namaku. Panggil aku dengan nama itu, _Taiga_."

Kedua mata Kagami kembali melebar ketika mendengar sang Serigala memanggil namanya. Tidak, ia tidak akan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang Serigala kali ini. Tidak ketika sang Serigala selama ini menyembunyikan sesuatu yang begitu penting darinya. Ia sudah terlalu kesal dengan ulah sang Serigala yang berusaha melindunginya dengan tak memberitahunya apa-apa.

"Tidak akan... Kau sudah benar-benar membuatku khawatir... Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal tentang takdir itu...? Kalau kau mengatakannya dari awal, semua ini tidak harus terjadi, kan... Aku bahkan tadi sempat mengira kau benar-benar membenciku..."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa membencimu...? Selama ini aku terus mengamatimu, mengawasimu dari jauh... Karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan selama tujuh tahun ini..."

"Tujuh tahun? Apa maksudmu...?" Kagami bertanya semakin tak mengerti.

"_Huh_, sepertinya kau benar-benar hilang ingatan, ya...? Kalau begitu, biar kuceritakan... Kita pertama kali bertemu di hutan ini tujuh tahun lalu, saat itu kau memberiku apel dan aku menolaknya. Setelah itu kukira kau tidak akan datang lagi, tapi kau malah datang setiap hari dan membagi makananmu denganku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti... Aku yang seekor Serigala yang membenci manusia, tiba-tiba diberi kebaikan olehmu yang seorang anak manusia. Sejak bertemu denganmu yang seperti itu, aku pun mulai mengubah pikiranku tentang manusia..." Sang Serigala menceritakannya dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Aku... tidak ingat semua itu..." Kagami menggumam pelan penuh nada menyesal.

"Kau mungkin tidak ingat... karena kejadian _itu_."

"Kejadian _itu_?"

"Malam itu... hujan turun dengan deras. Aku mendengar suaramu meminta tolong dari arah sungai. Ketika aku sampai di sana, aku melihatmu tenggelam. Jadi aku— "

"—jadi yang menyelamatkanku malam itu... kau?" Kagami bertanya dengan nada tak yakin.

Daiki mengangguk dengan lemah, tak mempedulikan Kagami yang terlihat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya.

"Sejak malam itu, kau tidak lagi menemuiku. Aku mengira sesuatu terjadi denganmu, jadi aku diam-diam mendatangimu. Tapi kau benar-benar melupakanku, seakan kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Jadi aku pergi. Aku menjauh darimu seperti yang dikatakan penyihir itu. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu, jadi aku diam-diam mengawasimu dari dalam hutan. Aku mengawasimu setiap hari, memperhatikanmu tumbuh dari seorang anak menjadi seorang pemuda seperti sekarang. Aku terus memperhatikanmu, Taiga, karena itu aku juga tahu ketika kau memasuki hutan ini kemarin." Daiki menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan diselingi tarikan dan hembusan napas berat, membuat Kagami menyadari bahwa kondisinya semakin memburuk.

"Cukup, kumohon, jangan bicara lagi—"

Tapi bukan Daiki namanya jika ia patuh begitu saja dengan ucapan orang lain.

"Aku memperhatikanmu menyeberangi jembatan itu dari balik pohon, karena itu aku bisa menarikmu sebelum kau jatuh. Aku mengawasimu malam itu ketika kau kembali dari desa sebelah, tapi aku tak sempat menolongmu tepat waktu. Kau terjatuh, dan aku berusaha mengejarmu. Aku panik ketika kau tak bergerak setelah menabrak batang pohon itu, jadi aku membawamu pulang dan mengobatimu.

Lalu penyihir itu datang. Ia mengingatkanku akan takdirku, _takdir kita berdua_. Aku tak boleh lagi menemuimu. Karena itu aku hanya bisa mengawasimu diam-diam ketika kau kembali ke desamu tadi pagi. Karena itu aku berpura-pura membencimu, walau rasanya sakit sekali... _di sini_." Daiki perlahan menggerakkan tangannya ke tengah dadanya, _ke tempat di mana hatinya berada_.

"Aku melakukan semua itu... karena aku menyukaimu, Taiga."

Kedua iris kemerahan Kagami melebar begitu mendengar tiga kata terakhir yang diucapkan Daiki. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus ia cerna dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, sampai-sampai ia tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannnya lagi.

"Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu... Sejak tujuh tahun lalu... Sampai sekarang... Dan seterusnya... Aku akan tetap menyukaimu... _Taiga_..."

Setelah menyebut nama Kagami untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sang Serigala lalu menutup kedua mata _cerulean_nya. Dan tak membukanya lagi untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan sebelum Kagami menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"O-oi, buka matamu. Ini bukan waktunya bercanda... Kau benar-benar tak lucu..."

Setetes air mata menggelintir turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Seri—"

"_Daiki_. Bangun, Daiki... Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini, bodoh. Penyihir itu pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi dengan penawar racunnya, jadi... jadi... Kumohon... jangan... mati dulu... Daiki..."

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

Hujan turun dengan perlahan, menyembunyikan tetesan-tetesan air mata yang jatuh perlahan di atas baju sang Serigala. Kagami menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, kedua tangannya dikepalkan selagi ia berusaha menghentikan air matanya sendiri. Sambaran petir dan kilat yang disusul suara gemuruh tak lagi dihiraukannya, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sang Serigala yang kini hanya terbaring diam di hadapannya.

"...Daiki..."

.

.

.

.

.

"...Padahal aku juga menyukaimu, bodoh..."

* * *

.

.

.

Hampir setahun telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu, dan beberapa hal pun berubah, suka atau tidak. Sebagai contoh, rumah yang ada di tengah hutan kini telah lama kosong tanpa ada yang menempati, dan jembatan kayu yang ada di atas sungai juga telah diperbaharui sehingga kini lebih aman untuk dilewati. Di pinggir tebing dan turunan curam telah dipasang tali pengaman agar tak ada yang terjatuh dan terluka lagi, dan hutan pun kini dibuka untuk siapapun yang ingin memasukinya.

Penduduk desa tak lagi takut pada yang namanya 'Serigala', walaupun hingga kini kisahnya masih sering digunakan untuk menakuti anak-anak. Jalan alternatif dari desa tempat Kagami tinggal menuju desa sebelahnya telah selesai diperbaiki, walau beberapa orang kini lebih memilih untuk berjalan melewati hutan karena beberapa alasan.

Desa yang ditinggali Kagami hampir tak berubah, begitu pula dengan para penduduknya. Semuanya terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing seperti biasa, seakan tak ada hal besar yang terjadi setahun yang lalu.

Lain halnya dengan seorang pemuda berambut kemerahan yang kini terlihat berdiri sendirian di atas sebuah bukit di salah satu sudut desa tempatnya tinggal. Wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi kesedihan, seakan tak mempedulikan matahari yang bersinar dengan cerah di atasnya.

"...Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, desa ini berubah, begitu juga dengan orang-orang di dalamnya. Semua orang bisa pergi ke hutan dengan tenang sekarang, tanpa perlu takut pada yang namanya 'Serigala' lagi. Seandainya kau masih ada di sini sekarang, sebenarnya aku ingin membawamu berjalan-jalan di hutan, melihat-lihat pemandangan di sana dan menghabiskan hari berdua saja. Aku yakin kau juga merasa itu pasti akan menyenangkan, ya, kan—"

Suara langkah kaki yang menghampirinya dari arah belakang membuat Kagami terhenti.

"...masih belum selesai, Taiga?"

Sebuah suara yang telah begitu Kagami hapal, sampai-sampai ia tak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Kagami singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di bawah." Suara itu berkata lagi sebelum bergerak menjauh perlahan, memberikan Kagami waktu dan privasi yang dibutuhkannya.

Begitu merasa yakin sang pemilik kaki telah berada cukup jauh darinya, Kagami lalu menunduk sambil tersenyum sedih ke arah batu nisan di hadapannya. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap batu nisan di depannya dengan lembut, sebelum akhirnya meletakkan setangkai bunga berwarna cerah yang sejak tadi dipegangnya di depan batu nisan tersebut. Kagami menatap nama yang tertera di batu nisan itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

_...ya, kan, Ayah...?_

.

Ketika Kagami baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ia melihat seseorang yang sejak tadi menunggunya tengah berdiri di bawah pohon, kepalanya tertutupi oleh sebuah tudung putih.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana? Aku hampir tak bisa melihatmu."

Kagami tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri orang itu.

"Aku kepanasan, jadi aku berteduh di bawah sini sambil menunggumu. Kau lama sekali."

Senyuman Kagami semakin melebar selagi ia berhenti tepat di depan orang itu.

"Kalau kau memang kepanasan, turunkan tudungmu, _bodoh_," kata Kagami sambil menarik tudung berwarna putih itu turun.

Sepasang telinga Serigala yang diselimuti bulu berwarna biru kegelapan bergerak naik begitu tudung yang dikenakannya turun. Kini Kagami tak hanya bisa melihat wajah sang Serigala yang telah amat ia kenal, tapi juga rona merah yang menutupi sebagian wajah Serigala itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka memperlihatkan telingaku ketika ada di luar!" Serigala yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Daiki itu menggumamkan protes pada sang rambut merah, gigi taringnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari manusia terlihat dengan jelas ketika ia membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Aku menyukainya." Kagami berkata sambil tersenyum yakin ke arah Daiki.

"_Tch_. Terserah kau saja. Ngomong-ngomong Satsuki bilang dia akan ke rumah hari ini. Apa menurutmu kita kabur saja ke hutan seharian ini? Dia selalu memarahiku setiap kali ketemu jadi aku ingin menghindarinya sebisa mungkin."

"Oi, kau beruntung Satsuki datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkanmu waktu itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku harus membuat batu nisan baru di samping ayahku. Kau harus bersikap sedikit lebih baik padanya."

"Tidak lucu, Taiga."

Kagami tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Daiki. Rasanya sulit dipercaya ia bisa melihat sang Serigala berjalan lagi di sampingnya setelah hari itu...

Hari itu, ketika Daiki memakan racun Lupus yang berbahaya dan pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya karena efek racun itu, Satsuki datang dengan membawa penawar racunnya. Kagami mengira semuanya telah terlambat, bahkan walaupun Satsuki tetap memaksa untuk meminumkan penawar racun itu pada Daiki. Tapi tak lama kemudian Daiki kembali terbangun sambil terbatuk-batuk, dan Kagami tanpa sadar langsung memeluknya dengan erat, lega karena ia tak kehilangan sang Serigala.

Namun ketika semua orang berpikir masalahnya telah selesai, tidak begitu halnya bagi Kagami. Selama penduduk desa masih takut pada sang Serigala, akan selalu ada orang-orang yang berusaha mencelakai Daiki seperti yang terjadi saat itu. Ia harus menjelaskan baik-baik kepada para penduduk desa kebenarannya, bahwa sang Serigala tak seburuk dan semenakutkan yang mereka kira. Baru setelah semuanya menjadi jelas, maka nyawa sang Serigala tak akan lagi terancam, dan para penduduk desa pun bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan sang Serigala yang mungkin menyerang mereka.

Mengatakannya memang mudah, tapi mewujudkannya jauh lebih sulit dari kelihatannya. Sebagian besar orang tentu saja tak langsung mempercayainya, tapi Kagami tak hanya berhenti di situ. Bahkan setelah ia menerima cercaan, dikucilkan, terluka, dan mengalami banyak hal buruk lainnya, ia tetap tak menyerah. Bahkan ketika Daiki menyuruhnya—memintanya—untuk berhenti, Kagami tetap keras kepala dan melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dan setelah berbulan-bulan terus melakukan hal itu, meyakinkan pada setiap orang bahwa sang Serigala tak seburuk yang mereka kira, mereka akhirnya mempercayai Kagami. Dan bukan itu yang membuat Kagami merasa benar-benar bahagia ketika itu, tapi karena para penduduk desa, pada akhirnya, mempercayai Daiki.

Kagami kembali menoleh ke arah Daiki, yang kini bisa berjalan dengan tenang ke mana pun yang ia mau tanpa ada seorang pun yang berlari atau bahkan berteriak ketika melihatnya. Masa-masa yang kelam itu seakan telah terjadi lama sekali, sampai-sampai Kagami tak terlalu bisa mengingatnya lagi. Itu, atau memang sesuatu bermasalah dengan ingatannya.

"Oi, kau diam saja dari tadi. Apa kau tidak enak badan?" Daiki tiba-tiba bertanya, membuyarkan lamunan Kagami.

"Huh? Oh, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu tadi." Kagami berusaha mengelak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam? Kita bisa berhenti di sana sebentar dan—"

"Pai daging." Daiki menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Lagi!? Tapi kau kan baru makan pai daging tadi pagi!" Kagami berteriak mengajukan protes.

"Kau bertanya padaku, aku hanya menjawab. Lagipula apa salahnya makan pai daging dua kali sehari? Aku bisa makan sepuluh pai daging sehari kalau kau mau." Daiki berkata sambil menunjukkan cengirannya ke arah Kagami.

"Bukan masalah seberapa banyak yang bisa kau makan, tapi membuatnya perlu waktu, tau! Waktu dan usaha! Kau pikir tidak capek bikin dua pai daging dalam sehari? Dan kau langsung menghabiskannya dalam waktu kurang dari—"

Kagami terhenti ketika ia merasakan sepasang bibir lain mengunci bibirnya. Perlu waktu setengah detik bagi Kagami untuk mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, tapi sebelum ia sempat melakukan apa-apa, Daiki telah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kagami yang kini semerah rambutnya.

"Aku janji akan membantumu kalau kau berhenti bicara. Telingaku sakit sekali mendengarmu mengoceh terus dari tadi." Daiki berkata sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Melihat Kagami yang hanya bisa menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut membuat Daiki mau tak mau melepas tawanya. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kagami yang amat ia sukai sebelum berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan Kagami yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di rumah, Taiga."

.

.

.

.

.

"DAIKI!"

* * *

.

**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai juga~ #sujud syukur. Setelah kira-kira seminggu mikirin nih fic dari nol cuma buat ultah Kagami, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga~~~ Dengan amat sangat ngaret tentunya OTL Maafkan Ruvi Kagami-kun, Ruvi bahkan sampe tidur jam 5 pagi bangun jam 2 siang demi nyelesein nih fic TwT PR Ruvi terlantar dan Ruvi ngga peduli sama apapun lagi yang penting fic ini bisa kelar! #contoh yg sangat tidak baik dan tidak patut ditiru yah anak-anak.

Jadi setelah hiatus berbulan-bulan (atau bertahun-tahun?) akhirnya Ruvi bangkit lagi dengan fic ultah Kagami! Bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang lain malah bikin oneshot... XP Hontou ni gomen-nasai minna! Tapi Ruvi ini juga sekalian ngelanjutin fic yang lain kok... Berharap aja semoga kelas 3 SMA nggak seberat yang Ruvi kira dan Ruvi masih bisa sempat update/publish fic TwT

Moving on dari masa lalu, berpindah ke fic ini. Fic ini terinspirasi oleh baaaaaanyak banget hal. Tapi dua hal yang paling menginspirasi fic ini adalah: Komik "Moonlight Spice" (Bagus banget! Buat yang belum baca coba baca deh :D) dan lagu "The Wolf who Fell in Love with Red Riding Hood" by Hitoshizuku-P feat. Kagamine Twins.

Special thanks for my best pals Loki (yang sepertinya sampai saat ini masih jadi Silent Reader sekaligus Stalker Ruvi di FFn) dan Sensei (yang sepertinya punya dua account FFn XP) buat inspirasi dan waktunya yang dihabiskan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan absurd nan aneh yang nggak jelas dari Ruvi XD, juga very special thanks for Ches yang mau bersabar nggak Ruvi contact berhari-hari gara-gara fic ini, juga karena udah mau bantuin nyari judul "Moonlight Spice" yang Ruvi sempet lupa karena komiknya dipinjem XD

Jadi, umm, kurang lebih gitu kira-kira... Tadinya Ruvi mau bikin Omake yang isinya masa lalu Kagami n Daiki yang masih unyu-unyu sekali, tapi karena udah mepet deadline (udah lewat woy!) jadi akhirnya Ruvi batalkan XP Mungkin nanti Ruvi tulis terpisah atau Ruvi jadiin Chapter baru atau bahkan nggak usah Ruvi bikin, itu tergantung permintaan (?) :P Btw (menurut planning awal Ruvi) Fan service nya lebih banyak di masa lalu mereka loh~ Kan mereka masih polos n unyu-unyu gitu... #apa hubungannya!? XD

Yah, pokoknya cukup sekian dari Ruvi...

Saa, Review Please? *Kise no puppy eyes no jutsu* QwQ

.

_5 Agustus 2014,_

-R.O.H-


End file.
